hero meets animatronics
by zeldarocks3254
Summary: link's parents died when he was 11 so two years later link try's to find a job and he does at a place called Freddy fazbear's pizza can he handle the challenge


legend of zelda and five nights at freddy's crossover hero meets animatronics

chapter:1 beginnings

My parents died when I was 11. Two years have passed and i have to get a job and while looking through the newspaper i found one called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The article said "vintage pizzeria given new life, come be a part of the new face of Freddy's Fazbear's pizza. what could go wrong. 100.50 dollars a week to apply call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR u must at least be teen" I wonder why they put "what could go wrong" is there a catch to it I don't know. i just hope they accept me, 13 is kinda a teen. I live alone in an apartment well actually my friend lives with me and he's 18 his name is Mido but he only uses his money to get drunk every night and only uses it when for the rent when the landlord knocks on our door to tell us we have to pay the rent so i have to get a job to keep a roof over our heads and it sucks. 'Well i guess this will do' i thought to myself, I wanted to get this job a.s.a.p so i told Mido to get the car started because i'm gonna be a night guard. When we arrived at the pizzeria Mido wanted to tell me something "hey thanks for doing this i know i haven't been that responsible so i decided to get a job myself as a paperboy" A paperboy that's the best he can do, oh well it doesn't matter this will be enough i just wish i was getting more money but for 1987 its fine. "hey link pay attention to what i'm saying i want to spend some time with you to bond with you like a father and a so-" "SHUT IT" i stopped him from finishing his sentence. that's how i am when someone mentions my parents i can't stand it i can't handle it. " sorry i yelled but you know i hate talking about my parents but yeah that sounds good" i said " great now hurry and see if you can get that job" he sent me inside. when i entered the pizzeria i was greeted by the laughter of children, it was so cute but i started to feel tears down my eyes.

**_Flashback_**

_"come on mommy and daddy lets go to freddy Fazbear's you promised" my 7 year old said "yes yes i know come on let's go come on get in the car we'll take you" my dad said. we then arrived at the pizzeria we got our tokens ordered some pizza and i went to look at the animatronics " hey everyone" Freddy Fazbear said "hello boys and girls" Chica the Chick said "hi everybody hahaha" Bonnie the bunny said "welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" "I'm Chica Let's eat" "I'm your best friend Bonnie Bunny here" "and everyone knows me Freddy Fazbear hahahaha" I enjoyed listening to the three animatronics but i remembered to there was one more. "IT'S FOXY THE PIRATE" i heard the other kids run over to the fox "yar me matties it's me Foxy and welcome to the pirate's cove Freddy best be gettin back to the stage or else he be walkin the plank" the fox said, i stood in aw as my favorite character talk "hahahahaha have fun kids and let's keep ourselves safe while exploring pirate's cove" freddy said "yar-har-har you best be getting back to the stage land lubber because these little one's are now part of the pirate's crew" Foxy said. all of the children screamed in delight (If you you are thinking something dirty you need to get your mind out of the gutter) "when in the pirate's cove remember to adventure safe kiddies and no running around the cove or else ye be walking the plank" _

**_Flashback end_**

"hello mister" i opened my eyes to relized that i was crying and there was a kid standing in front of me "are you ok mister do u need a hug" the kid asked "no i'm fine sorry to bother you go back to your parents thanks though" i said with a smile. the child responded with a smile that warmed my heart it made me a little bit better, afterward the kid ran back to his parents 'such a nice kid' i thought to myself 'i hope i have a kid like that'. well i need to find the manager i think his name is but i need to find him a.s.a.p i went over to a employee "hey can you tell me where i can apply for the night guard" i asked. the employee looked around my age which is good since this could give me a chance to apply for this job. when she turned around though my heart skipped a beat "um i um i um i um i um" i stuttered "um are you ok you a seem to be sweating" she said " uh um sorry just um so what's your name hehehe" smooth real smooth. "um my name is zelda what's yours blondie" "um link how old are you" i asked " 13 you?" "same here what do you look for in a guy" " someone... wait are you hitting on me" "no just wondering" "ok blondie i like guys who are kind and have a great personality and are mysterious and are not perverted assholes" "wow um same here" " wait you like guys" "no i mean that's what i look for in a girl someone who is kind and mysterious at the same time" "okay link since you are asking questions i will too you aren't someone who looks for girls with big butts and boobs are you" we just kept talking "i mean it would be nice but no it's not something that you have to have for me to like you what about you do you like a guy with big muscles and a six pack" and talking "like you said i would like that but its not something you need to date me, hey you know i like you here's my number call me sometimes" "i'll call you later but where can i go to apply for the night watchmen" suddenly her face dropped all of her emotion just drained away and she just froze " um down that hall please be careful" she said. why did she act so sad suddenly but i guess it nothing (i don't know if you know what i'm trying to do i'm trying to show how stupid people are in horror movies and games) i walked down to the office and i saw the manager "hi i'm here to apply for the night watchman" the man looked up to greet me with a smile " ah i thought we would never get someone to come here what with all the rumors going around but don't worry about that it's just all theory and speculation but come in come in tell me about yourself" he said i sat down right in front of him " well my name is link and i uh-" "perfect you're hired" he said "um ok when can i start" i asked he grabbed something from his drawer "right now good luck" he said as he was passing me the keys "but i don't know what to do" "don't worry about it just listen to those recorded messages and you will be fine" he said as he was leaving the door "um are you sure" "yes just look at your cameras and make sure no one gets in or out until 6AM okay okay good night" he left without saying another word well looks like i'm stuck here till 6AM what could go wrong

**oh a lot of things can go wrong link but our readers are going to have to wait till the next chapter**

**Link: damn you. you owe me for putting me through the shit you will in the next chapter damn i hated the part where-**

**Me: hey no spoilers and how about this type something that i will owe link in the next chapter and the one i like the most will be the winner**

**Link: i'm counting on you guys i hope you guys suggest something like i will go on a date with zelda next chapter**

**Me:'m the writer i choose your fate**

**Link: alright i'll leave the magic to you and your readers**

**Me: good boy see ya later**


End file.
